


Citas rápidas

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin casos ni Internet, no había quién aguantara el aburrimiento, ni siquiera John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citas rápidas

Citas rápidas

Sherlock y John se encontraban en el sofá viendo la televisión. Bueno, concretemos. John estaba viendo anuncios y Sherlock con los ojos cerrados tumbado con los pies encima de él.

El aburrimiento era colosal, incluso para John. No había casos y no había Internet.

Hasta que un anuncio llamó su atención.

Citas rápidas London Couple. No pierdas esta oportunidad. Si eres chico y tienes entre 25 y 45 años, ven a Rutherford Street, esquina con Regency Street. Sólo hoy en la ciudad. De 19 a 21. ¡Te esperamos!

John miró a Sherlock de soslayo.

\- Ni loco - dijo el moreno sin molestarse siquiera en abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Vamos! Este aburrimiento no hay quién lo aguante. No me digas que tú no te aburres.- dijo John casi suplicando.

\- Ahora te sientes un 10% como yo casi a diario – dijo Sherlock aprovechando la ocasión.

\- Me lo tomaré como un sí. ¡Vístete, vamos! – dijo John levantándole los pies y dejándolos caer de nuevo en el sofá.

El moreno sólo bufó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar...

\- ¡Qué feo! – dijo Sherlock nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¡No empieces! – contestó John, centrando enseguida su atención en la recepcionista.

\- ¡Hola! Venimos… a las citas rápidas – dijo un poco dudoso. Todavía no había mucha gente en el salón y pensó que tal vez había entendido mal la dirección.

\- Su nombre, ¿por favor? – preguntó la chica secamente.

\- Sí, John Watson y...

\- Mycroft Holmes – dijo Sherlock de improviso.

\- ¿Mycroft? – preguntó John curioso mientras la recepcionista escribía en su teclado.

\- Un poco de diversión, John – respondió Sherlock con una sonrisa de medio lado.

John sólo suspiro divertido.

\- De acuerdo. Síganme – dijo la chica, haciendo que la siguieran hasta las mesas con un exagerado movimiento de caderas que llamó la atención de John.

\- Baboso – le dijo Sherlock al oído mientras caminaban hasta el salón de al lado.

\- ¡Quita! ¡Tú sí que eres baboso! – dijo John con aspavientos. Y una divertida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del moreno.

El salón de al lado sí que estaba lleno, con una veintena de mesas distribuidas en dos filas, una frente a la otra.

La primera cita comenzó con la primera campanada.

La chica frente a John era agradable, pero no era su tipo. No sólo tenían gustos dispares, sino que hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Frente a él, Sherlock comenzó a entablar conversación con una chica rubia, que parecía simpática. Parecía. Sin previo aviso, la chica le dio al detective una sonora bofetada, y John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que intentó suavizar tapándose la boca. En vano.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? Oye, si no te intereso me lo dices - gritó agitando los brazos.

John no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando sonó de nuevo la campana y la chica se esfumó.

No pudo evitar preguntarle a Sherlock antes de que llegara la siguiente chica.

\- ¿Pero qué le has dicho? – dijo casi entre susurros.

\- Está loca - dijo el moreno llevando un dedo a su cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo, pero se formaron de nuevo cuando llegó la segunda chica. Bueno, se formó John, porque Sherlock estaba sentado de tal forma que rezumaba aburrimiento por todos lados.

La siguiente chica frente a John era más de su tipo. Con unos bonitos ojos azules, estudiaba medicina y le gustaban los niños. Todo iba bien hasta que el móvil de John sonó.

Al ver que era Sherlock quien le estaba llamando, miró a éste con ojos de ¿en serio?, pero el moreno estaba centrado en la chica que tenía delante, o al menos, eso disimulaba, y bastante bien.

John se vio tentado de apagar el móvil, pero al final lo dejó pasar.

\- Disculpa, ¿por dónde íbamos? - le dijo a la chica.

El móvil sonó de nuevo. Pero cuando fue a cogerlo, se colgó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la chica con dulzura.

\- Es... el móvil, que es nuevo... y está por molestar - dijo esto último mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a un Sherlock que, juraría, acababa de dedicarle una sonrisa que sólo él había visto.

\- ¿Te gustan los niños? – preguntó la chica a John.

Éste reaccionó rápidamente. La chica empezaba a gustarle y no quería estropearlo.

\- Sí, mucho. Muchas veces cuido de mi... sobrino. John no pudo evitar sonreír cuando la imagen de Sherlock tumbado en el sofá se introdujo entre sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó ahora la chica, todavía amable. Era un poco raro. A estas alturas debería haberlo mandado muy lejos, como hacían todas. ¿Habría encontrado a su media naranja, por fin?

\- Nada. Lo siento mucho. Hoy tengo un día distraído – dijo John sonriendo a la chica, que le correspondió.

\- ¡Señora, que no me cuente su vida! – se escuchó a Sherlock por toda la sala.

El moreno se levantó hasta John y le cogió del brazo.

\- Disculpe, señorita, nos tenemos que ir. ¿Nos vamos, cariño? - dijo dirigiéndose a John.

\- Eh... – John se quedó bloqueado por un momento.

\- ¡Pervertidos! - gritó la chica, abofeteando a ambos. Y se fue como la anterior.

\- ¡Anda, tira, antes de que nos echen! - dijo John encontrando al fin las palabras, tirando del brazo de su compañero, sin ni siquiera despedirse de la chica de recepción.

\- ¡Siempre me arruinas las citas! ¡Estoy empezando a creer que lo haces a propósito! - dijo el mayor con un deje de desaliento en la voz, caminando calle abajo.

\- El aburrimiento, John. Él es el que te arruina las citas. ¡Esas chicas eran aburridísimas! – dijo Sherlock dándole énfasis con los brazos en abanico.

\- Ya, puedo verlo en tu cara -. John, con un comienzo de sonrisa, posaba ahora su mano abierta sobre una marca roja con la misma forma en la mejilla derecha de Sherlock. Cuando se dio cuenta de que éste lo miraba fijamente carraspeó y se giró sobre sus talones.

\- Volvamos a casa – dijo algo nervioso, acelerando el paso, con la pequeña sonrisa todavía en los labios.

Sherlock no pudo evitar morderse el labio tras ese gesto. Y lo siguió muy de cerca. ¡La diversión acababa de empezar!


End file.
